Me VS UN!
by Li Chylee
Summary: Persiapan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura menjelang UN! Fict pertama author! Please R&R if you don't mind. Warning: shonen-ai/yaoi, AU, OOC, gajeness. Pairing NaruSasuNaru. Don't like don't read! LAST Chapter UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: kalau aku adalah Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, aku akan bikin hints shonen-ai bertebaran di mana-mana! (atau sekarang juga udah bertebaran?)

Warning: shounen-ai, OOC, AU, gaje. **Don't like, don't read, ok****?**

Pairing: NaruSasuNaru, SakuSasu, SakuNaru, slight KakaIru

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah siswa kelas XII SMA yang sedang pusing menghadapi UN. Well, sebenarnya sih, lebih tepatnya Naruto yang pusing setengah mati. Secara, Sasuke yang notabene selalu mendapat titel juara umum dari mulai TK (?) sampai kelas XII SMA Semester I itu, pasti tenang-tenang saja menghadapi UN dengan otaknya yang jenius. Bahkan surat dari universitas-universitas yang menawarinya beasiswa sudah berdatangan. Di saat genting satu bulan menuju UN, Naruto yang merasa sama sekali tidak siap untuk UN, akhirnya meminta bantuan pada kedua sahabatnya, Sasuke dan Sakura, untuk memberinya les privat supaya dia selamat dan setidaknya bisa lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan. Yup, lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan, itu sudah cukup untuk Naruto, dia tidak memusingkan soal ingin lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan apalagi meneruskan ke universitas. Apa yang akan terjadi selama dan sesudah les privat itu berlangsung?

Enjoy it! ^^

**Me VS UN!**

**By: Li Chylee**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"AAAAHHHHHH…!"

Teriakan keras yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto itu membuat kedua temannya terlonjak kaget. Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Apaan sih, teriak-teriak ga jelas, dasar Dobe!'

Sementara Sakura yang tidak kalah kesalnya langsung mengepalkan tinjunya dan bersiap untuk melayangkannya pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto berhasil menangkisnya dengan mudah. Teman-teman sekelas yang lainnya tidak terlalu menghiraukan keributan kecil itu karena mereka sendiri sibuk meneriaki hasil try out mereka yang hasilnya tidak berbeda jauh dari nilai yang didapat Naruto, tapi tetap saja nilai mereka lebih besar.

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan marah dulu! Aku berteriak karena melihat hasil try out kalian, tahu! Teme, apa-apaan nilaimu itu? 100? Tidak salah? Kok 10 kali lipat lebih besar dari nilaiku sih? Sakura, nilaimu juga bagus! 95! Kalian itu abnormal, masak mendapat nilai besar padahal soalnya sesusah itu?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Itu sih, kaunya saja yang bodoh 'kan? Soal segitu sih, kecil… paling sepuluh menit juga beres," kata Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

"Ah, bagi Sasuke yang serba bisa, soal segitu memang tidak ada apa-apanya ya?" Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Pandangannya langsung berubah saat menatap Naruto. "Tapi sepertinya bagi Naruto, soal itu terlalu sulit ya…" katanya dengan wajah manis yang dibuat-buat. Pundak Naruto bergetar mendengar komentar Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kalian ini…! Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Tapi sepertinya mereka acuh saja. Tiba-tiba Sakura berkata,"tapi gawat juga kalau di try out saja kau mendapat nilai 10. Bagaimana kalau UN? Bisa-bisa kau tidak lulus lho, Naruto. Lagipula UN 'kan tinggal sebulan lagi."

Pundak Naruto langsung turun mendengar kata 'UN'. Dia benar-benar tidak siap kalau sampai harus tidak lulus. Bukan karena malu atau apa, tapi dia takut begitu membayangkan kalau sampai harus terpisah dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. 'Tidaaak…! Pokoknya aku harus lulus UN! Aku tidak mau terpisah dengan teme dan Sakura! Lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting lulus!' Semangat Naruto langsung berkobar-kobar.

"Teme! Sakura-sensei! Aku memohon bantuan kalian ya! Aku ingin lulus UN. Karena kalian ini sangat pintar, kalian bisa 'kan mengajariku? Aku mohon!" kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

Sakura dan Sasuke terbengong-bengong melihat tindakan Naruto. Mereka tidak menyangka Naruto yang selalu easy going itu bisa serius memikirkan soal UN. Tapi kemudian mereka saling berpandangan. Sakura tersenyum lebar, sementara Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyum satu senti ke kirinya.

"Tentu saja kami mau mengajarimu, Naruto. Tapi kau harus terus memanggilku sensei ya!" kata Sakura.

"Hn. Aku tidak yakin kau akan mengerti dengan pelajaran yang kuajarkan, Dobe. Tapi ya sudah, mungkin saja akan terjadi keajaiban. Kau harus siap tersiksa setiap hari karena aku tidak akan memberi ampun sama sekali."

Naruto menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan ceria.

"Baik!"

Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura setuju untuk memberikan les privat pada Naruto, akhirnya diputuskan kalau Naruto akan belajar 4 jam dalam sehari (di luar jam sekolah), 7 hari dalam seminggu, dan 30 hari dalam sebulan. Pokoknya sebulan full Sasuke dan Sakura akan memberikan les privat pada Naruto untuk menghadapi UN.

Tempat les yang dipilih semula hanya di rumah Naruto, tapi supaya tidak bosan belajar di tempat yang itu-itu saja, akhirnya rumah Sasuke dan Sakura pun jadi tempat les. Penentuannya dilakukan lewat undian. Lewat hasil undian itu, minggu pertama berlokasi di rumah Naruto, minggu kedua di rumah Sasuke, minggu ketiga di rumah Naruto lagi, dan minggu terakhir di rumah Sakura.

Hari pertama, di rumah Naruto. Rumah yang cukup mungil tapi nyaman ini hanya ditempati berdua oleh Iruka dan Naruto. Iruka adalah orangtua angkat Naruto sekaligus gurunya di sekolah. Dan akhir-akhir ini, setelah Iruka jadian dengan Kakashi, ia jadi sedikit jarang berada di rumah. Tapi karena Naruto sudah bilang bahwa teman-temannya akan datang untuk belajar bersama, Iruka pun bisa pergi dengan tenang. Ia tidak ingin Naruto kesepian sendirian di rumah.

Sementara itu...

"Dobe, kau benar-benar bodoh ya. Harus berapa kali sih, aku jelaskan baru kau mengerti? Aku frustasi nih mengajarimu! Rasanya lebih mudah mengajari monyet daripada mengajarimu!" kata Sasuke emosi. Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat ini sepertinya sudah _desperate_ mengajari pemuda pirang yang ada di depannya. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya saking kesalnya. Padahal sikap cool-nya sudah terkenal ke seantero jagat, tapi berhadapan dengan dobe satu ini, runtuh sudah sikap cool kebanggaannya itu.

"Teme! Itu keterlaluan! Kau saja yang cara mengajarnya terlalu rumit! Aku kan jadi tidak mengerti!" sangkal Naruto geram, tidak terima Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

Sakura memandang mereka sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar terus. Kalau begini, sama sekali tidak akan ada kemajuan lho."

"Sakura, coba kau yang mengajarinya, pasti kau mengerti kenapa aku frustasi begini. Masak rumus dasarnya saja dia tidak mengerti?" Sasuke menghela napas panjang, sedangkan Naruto berusaha memahami sebaris rumus yang ada di buku yang sedang dibacanya. Berkali-kali dia mencoba memahami rumus ini, tapi tetap saja tidak mengerti. Akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Aaah… Sudahlah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Lebih baik sekarang kita main game saja yuk! Aku beli game baru kemarin. Kayaknya seru deh! Ayo, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Hei, hei, ke mana larinya semangatmu yang kemarin itu Naruto? Ayo belajar lagi. Kalau tidak sungguh-sungguh nanti tidak lulus lho. Iya kan Sasu…" Kata-kata Sakura terputus di tengah jalan melihat raut wajah Sasuke. Kelihatannya main game jauh lebih menarik bagi Sasuke daripada mengajari Naruto. Sasuke beranjak bangkit dan mengikuti Naruto menyalakan PS2-nya. Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang. Tak lama ia pun ikut asyik bermain game itu. Malah kelihatannya dia yang paling semangat. Kedua temannya hanya bisa ber-sweatdropped ria melihat tingkah Sakura...

Akhirnya pada minggu pertama di rumah Naruto, mereka bertiga malah kebanyakan main game daripada belajar. Sepertinya game yang dibeli Naruto memang cukup seru...

Dan tiba juga giliran di rumah Sasuke.

Itachi tidak ada di rumah karena sedang kencan dengan Deidara. Mereka belajar di kamar Sasuke. Kamar itu sudah tidak asing lagi untuk Naruto, karena ia sering main ke situ sehabis pulang sekolah. Biasanya mereka berdua mengobrolkan hal-hal yang tidak penting sambil ejek-ejekan seperti biasa, lalu main game atau membaca komik. Sementara Sakura baru kali ini menginjakkan kakinya di kamar Sasuke. Ia tidak berhenti celingak-celinguk, berusaha memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada sebaik mungkin. 'Lumayan, 'kan aku tidak pernah main ke sini sebelumnya,' batin Sakura.

"Duduklah," kata Sasuke singkat.

Setelah Naruto dan Sakura duduk di bantal duduk, Sasuke pergi mengambil minuman dan snack untuk teman-temannya.

Ia melangkah ke dapur. Ketika sudah sampai, dia mengambil 3 buah cangkir untuk kemudian diisinya dengan minuman hangat. Kebetulan saat itu memang sedang hujan. Ketika melihat salah satu cangkir, tiba-tiba ia teringat kalau cangkir itu pernah dipakai oleh Naruto saat terakhir dia datang ke rumahnya. Ia memegang cangkir itu. Waktu itu juga hujan, suasananya sama persis.

FLASH BACK.

POV Sasuke.

"_Huh, kenapa hujan begini ya? Aku lebih suka kalau cuacanya cerah," celetuk cowok bemata biru di depanku. Aku memperhatikan matanya. Matanya yang sebiru langit cerah musim panas tampaknya memang lebih sesuai dengan cuaca cerah, bukan hujan seperti ini._

"_Hn. Sekali-sekali hujan juga tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Daripada kekeringan," jawabku sambil menyeruput kopi susu yang kubuat. _

"_Kau itu ya, selalu saja punya pikiran yang bertentangan denganku! Kau sengaja ya, Teme?" tuduhnya agak kesal._

"_Hn," jawabku sekenanya, kemudian menyeruput kopi susuku lagi dengan tenang._

_Tiba-tiba, cangkir yang sedang kupegang direbut olehnya. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, ia menenggak habis kopi susu buatanku, tepat pada bagian di mana aku menyeruputnya tadi. Mukaku memerah. Ci…ci… ciuman tidak langsung!_

"_Apa-apaan sih, Dobe? Jangan seenaknya merebut kopi susu orang dong!" Aku membentaknya dengan wajah memerah, jantungku berdebar-debar._

_Ia menoleh padaku dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Kau sendiri, kenapa membuat kopi susu enak begini hanya untuk dirimu sendiri saja? Ingat, aku di sini tamu, tahu! Harusnya kau bisa menghormati tamumu sedikit!"_

"_Tapi 'kan kau bisa minta padaku untuk membuatkannya! Jangan seenaknya mengambil punya orang dong! Usuratonkachi!" _

"_Apaan sih? Cuma kopi susu ini… Aku tidak menyangka, di balik sikapmu yang cool itu, ternyata kau sangat sensitif ya soal makanan!" Dia mendengus._

'_Bukan itu masalahnya bodoh!' batinku dalam hati. 'Masalahnya, kenapa kau meminumya tepat di bagian aku meminumnya juga? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau itu berarti kita berciuman secara tidak langsung?'_

FLASH BACK END.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah mengingat kejadian itu. Sebenarnya hari itu, Sasuke tidak bisa tidur karena kepikiran soal ciuman tidak langsungnya dengan Naruto. Ia pun jadi menganggap cangkir yang dipakai Naruto istimewa karena menjadi media bagi ciuman tak langsungnya. Sasuke jadi melamun tidak jelas. Kehadiran Naruto yang sudah ada di belakangnya sampai tidak disadari oleh Sasuke.

"Hoi, Teme! Hanya menyiapkan minum saja lama sekali sih…!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke yang dari tadi sibuk di dunianya sendiri tentu saja kaget. Dengan slow motion nan dramatis, cangkir yang sedang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping. Isinya juga berceceran ke mana-mana. Untunglah minuman panas tadi tidak mengenai Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Dobe, jangan membuatku kaget dong! Lihat, cangkirnya jadi pecah, 'kan! Dasar usuratonkachi!" teriak Sasuke sambil membungkuk lalu berjongkok, termenung menatap cangkir yang sudah tidak karuan lagi bentuknya itu.

'Yah, padahal itu cangkir kenangan yang secara tak langsung membuatku berciuman dengan si Dobe_…_' batin Sasuke. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke seperti patah semangat jadi merasa bersalah, walau tadi dia tidak sengaja mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Teme, maaf ya… Tadi aku tidak sengaja," kata Naruto sambil ikut berjongkok dengan nada menyesal. "Tapi kenapa kelihatannya kau sedih sekali sih cangkir itu pecah?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu tahu, Dobe," jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. Sakura kemudian datang karena tadi mendengar suara barang yang pecah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, yang kemudian disambut dengan ekspresi muram Naruto dan Sasuke. Keringat besar muncul di belakang kepala Sakura melihat situasi yang tidak enak. "Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil mulai memunguti pecahan-pecahan cangkir yang berantakan. Sasuke diam saja ketika Naruto yang merasa bersalah ikut memunguti pecahan cangkir itu. Lalu Sakura juga ikut membantu. Mereka bertiga memunguti pecahan cangkir itu dalam diam. Setelah selesai membereskannya, mereka kembali ke kamar Sasuke. Sakura membawa nampan berisi minuman hangat dan kue-kue. Di depannya ada Sasuke yang masih terlihat kesal, sedang di belakangnya Naruto mengekor dengan ekspresi murung.

'Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi di antara mereka?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Les privat Naruto di mulai. Ia membuka bukunya tanpa semangat. Sakura berusaha mencerahkan suasana dengan bersikap riang dan mulai mengajarkan suatu rumus Matematika pada Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam memerhatikan Naruto dan Sakura.

Tanpa terasa 2 jam sudah berlalu. Wajah Naruto sudah kelihatan kuyu. Ia capek mendengar penjelasan tentang beruntai-untai rumus Matematika. Lagipula ia tidak konsen karena masih memikirkan wajah sedih Sasuke. Sesekali ia memerhatikan Sasuke yang diam di sudut kamarnya. Kadang mereka bertemu pandang, tapi Sasuke selalu memalingkan wajahnya.

'Sebegitu kesalkah Teme padaku sampai memalingkan wajahnya seperti itu?' pikir Naruto. Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika Sakura berhenti menjelaskan pelajaran dan bangkit dari bantal duduknya.

"Naruto, aku minta maaf. Sebenarnya hari ini aku ada janji dengan Tsunade-sama. Jadi aku permisi ya. Sasuke, kau mau 'kan melanjutkan les privatnya?"

"…Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto sebenarnya agak keberatan ditinggalkan berdua dengan Sasuke, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin mencegah Sakura untuk pergi. Akhirnya, Sakura pergi dan tinggallah Naruto dan Sasuke berdua.

Hening.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya terdengar detik jam kamar Sasuke.

"Te-teme…" kata Naruto pelan.

"Hn?"

"Kau kenapa sih? Segitu kesalnya padaku ya gara-gara aku membuatmu memecahkan cangkir itu? Memang apa istimewanya sih cangkir itu?"

Wajah pucat Sasuke terlihat sedikit merona.

'Hah? Ke-kenapa wajahnya jadi merah begitu sih? Da-dan kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini, yah? Ekspresi wajahnya lain dari biasanya…' pikir Naruto. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya juga ikut memerah.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke.

"Y-ya?" jawab Naruto sedikit gugup. Deg-degannya bukannya mereda, malah semakin parah. 'Aaah, kenapa sih aku ini?' batinnya.

"Apa kau masih menyukai Sakura?"

Naruto kaget karena tiba-tiba dilontari pertanyaan seperti itu.

"A-apa maksudmu menanyakan hal itu sih?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma ingin tahu. Jadi bagaimana? Kau masih suka padanya?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

'Kenapa aku bingung begini ya? Sudah tentu 'kan aku menyukai Sakura? Tapi... kenapa rasanya sulit untuk mengatakan hal itu? Ahhh… sialan, kenapa juga si Teme brengsek itu bertanya hal itu?'

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang mengalami konflik batin yang cukup sengit.

'Kenapa dia tidak menjawab sih? Padahal aku 'kan ingin tahu jawabannya, walau mungkin jawaban itu adalah dia masih menyukai Sakura. …Lebih baik kuganti saja pertanyaannya.'

"Kalau misalnya aku dan Sakura terluka parah dalam suatu peperangan dan yang bisa menolong kami hanya kau, siapa yang akan kau tolong lebih dulu? Aku atau Sakura? Kau tidak boleh menjawab 'akan kutolong dua-duanya'. Pokoknya kau harus memilih!"

Naruto tambah cengok mendengar Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan itu. 'Apa sih maunya? Tadi bertanya apa aku masih menyukai Sakura. Sekarang malah menyuruhku memilih antara dia dan Sakura!'

"Aku…" Naruto menelan air liurnya. "Aku mungkin akan menolongmu lebih dulu, Teme," kata Naruto dengan muka merah.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan lebih memilihnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Tapi kalau saat itu aku tidak menolongmu duluan, pasti aku akan menyesal seumur hidup… Karena bagiku, kau adalah orang yang paling penting, Teme," Naruto mengatakannya dengan wajah merah padam. Kepiting yang direbus tujuh hari tujuh malam saja kalah merahnya.

Diam. Keduanya menunduk, tak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya karena malu. Sasuke diam-diam ge-er karena jawaban Naruto. Ia menyeringai membayangkan wajah panik Naruto kalau misalnya ia terluka parah dan Naruto berteriak-teriak lebay memintanya untuk bertahan. Pokoknya bayangan Sasuke itu sinetron abis deh...

Naruto sendiri masih memikirkan kata-katanya barusan. Dia agak bingung, tapi juga merasa kalau dia sudah berkata yang sejujur-jujurnya.

...TBC...

Oke. Ini versi yang sudah di-edit. Bahasanya sedikit dibakukan dan ada keterangan tambahan juga. Fyuh, aku nyadar kalau fic pertamaku banyak sekali kekurangannya... Jadi gemes pengen ngedit. Hahaha, tapi ceritanya masih tetep gaje sih. ^^'

Masih ada yang mau review gak ya? *celingak celinguk*

Review please! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: kalau aku adalah Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, aku akan bikin hints shonen-ai bertebaran di mana-mana! (atau sekarang juga udah bertebaran?)

Warning: shounen-ai, OOC, AU, gaje. **Don't like, don't read, ok****?**

Pairing: NaruSasuNaru, SakuSasu, SakuNaru, slight KakaIru

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

A/N: yang gak suka Naruto jadi seme sebaiknya gak usah baca, karena di chapter ini Naruto benar-benar jadi seme! Saya sudah memperingatkan ya! Kalo nekat, resiko ditanggung sendiri dan author gak akan kasih ganti rugi! XD Walopun begitu, Naru ini seme yang malu-malu... :3 Dia juga masih kerasa banget uke-nya. XD

Langsung aja baca! Happy reading!

**Me VS UN!**

**By: Li Chylee**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Setelah percakapan itu, minggu kedua dilewati Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura dengan belajar lebih serius lagi daripada minggu pertama.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sasuke menjadi lebih sabar dalam mengajari Naruto. Disadari atau tidak, dialog mereka waktu itu terasa membekas di hati mereka berdua. Diam-diam Naruto mulai menyadari perasaannya yang berubah pada Sasuke. Awalnya, dia hanya menganggap kalau Sasuke adalah sahabat terbaiknya dan juga orang yang memiliki takdir sama dengannya: ditinggalkan orangtua ketika mereka masih kecil. Tapi, ketika ia berkata dengan mulutnya sendiri bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang paling penting baginya, ia pun menyadari jika perasaannya pada pemuda bermata onyx itu lebih dari sekedar sahabat ataupun saudara...

Minggu ketiga, di rumah Naruto lagi.

Sakura lagi-lagi tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan dengan Tsunade-sama. Naruto agak tegang ketika akhirnya dia dan Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya.

'Hm… berdua saja ya? Kesempatan nih…'

Naruto cekikikan karena membayangkan 'sesuatu'. Tapi, tiga detik kemudian, ia tersadar.

'Hah? Apa maksudnya dengan '_kesempatan nih…_'? Aku sudah gila ya?' pikir Naruto sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah aneh Naruto hanya menatapnya keheranan.

"Hn. Usuratonkachi."

Naruto tidak terlalu mempedulikan ejekan Sasuke. Benaknya masih penuh oleh pertanyaan yang sama.

'Kenapa sih aku ini? Kenapa…?'

"Ayo mulai pelajarannya, Dobe," ujar Sasuke yang sukses membuat lamunan Naruto buyar.

"Eh… I-iya…"

Lalu pelajaran pun dimulai. Seperti biasanya, gaya mengajar Sasuke sangat simpel. Dia hanya menjelaskan sedikit, lalu langsung memberikan latihan soal. Dan ketika Naruto mulai ribut gara-gara ia tidak bisa mengerjakan soal itulah, seperti biasanya pula, Sasuke akan kembali menjelaskan dengan jengkel. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda.

"Teme… ini maksudnya gimana sih? Aku tidak mengerti," kata Naruto dengan ekspresi memelas yang membuat detak jantung Sasuke menjadi sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'I...Imutnya...' pikir Sasuke.

"Untuk soal ini, setelah angkanya dikuadratkan, kalikan dengan yang ini, lalu setelah itu dijumlahkan dengan hasil pembagian sebelumnya," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk beberapa angka di buku dengan jarinya.

"Oh begitu ya… Baiklah, akan kucoba," gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk. Dengan semangat ia berusaha mengerjakan soal latihannya, sementara Sasuke menyambar jus tomat yang sudah disediakan oleh Naruto di atas meja.

'Hn, dia sengaja menyiapkan jus tomat untukku_,_' batin Sasuke senang, lalu ia meminum jus tomat itu.

"Sasuke, hasilnya begini bukan sih?" tanya Naruto yang sudah selesai mengerjakan soal sambil menggeserkan bukunya ke hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke baru saja selesai meminum jus tomatnya. Ia memerhatikan jawaban di buku Naruto. Tapi hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan jari Naruto mengusap sudut bibirnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget dan seketika wajahnya merah padam. Jantungnya berdetak-detak tidak karuan.

"Eh, tadi ada sisa jus tomat yang menempel di sudut bibirmu," jelas Naruto tanpa diminta.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia salting! Tadinya dia pikir Naruto mau…

"Jadi gimana jawabanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah? Eh… I-itu… Ja-jawabanmu sudah benar," kata Sasuke dengan gugup. Wajahnya masih terlihat merah.

'Dia manis sekali kalau ekspresinya begitu… Benar-benar manis…,' batin Naruto.

"A-aku mau ke toilet dulu…" kata Sasuke. Ia bangkit dengan cepat, sehingga lututnya terbentur meja dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Naruto pun bergerak cepat, ia berusaha menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak jatuh dengan tangannya. Tapi entah karena panik atau apa, Sasuke malah mencengkeram punggung Naruto dan kembali kehilangan keseimbangan.

Bruk!

Akhirnya mereka terjatuh di karpet yang empuk. Posisi Naruto berada di atas.

"A-aduh…" erang Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto yang berat menindih tubuhnya. Menyadari hal itu, detak jantung Sasuke hampir tak tertahankan lagi. Detak jantungnya sangat keras sehingga rasanya suaranya menggema di ruangan mungil itu.

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit. Ketika membuka matanya, ia melihat bahwa Sasuke ada di bawahnya dengan ekspresi yang susah dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Wajah Naruto langsung merah padam. Ia hampir tidak bisa menahan diri. Nafasnya menjadi agak berat. Dipegangnya dagu Sasuke. Matanya terpejam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

Jarak antara bibir mereka sekarang tinggal 2,5 cm lagi...

"A-aku mau ke toilet! Lepaskan aku, Dobe!" teriak Sasuke sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Naruto seperti tersadar, langsung bangkit berdiri dan membiarkan Sasuke bergegas ke toilet. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Wajahnya merah padam.

'A-apa yang mau kulakukan tadi? Apa aku… bermaksud… me… me… menciumnya?'

Ia kebingungan sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Lalu ia terdiam.

'Sepertinya aku jadi benar-benar suka padamu, teme!' batin Naruto.

Sementara itu, sesampainya di toilet, Sasuke segera menutup pintu, kemudian jatuh terduduk di balik pintu itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Mungkin aku pulang saja," bisik Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Di kamarnya, Naruto duduk di bantal duduknya sambil pura-pura mengamati buku di depannya, padahal pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Saat itulah Sasuke kembali dari toilet. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, walaupun tetap saja terlihat semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Naruto menoleh saat ia datang.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang. Ada urusan dengan Itachi-niisan. Kau coba kerjakan buku itu dari halaman 35 sampai 40, besok kuperiksa."

"Ya sudah." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Naruto.

Sasuke pun pulang dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Otaknya dipenuhi oleh kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

'Hhh... Apa-apaan tadi itu? Besok aku harus bersikap seperti apa nih? Ah, peduli amat. Anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa,' batin Sasuke. Di lain pihak, Narutopun ternyata memikirkan hal yang persis sama seperti yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Kejadian di kamar Naruto itu kemudian benar-benar dianggap seolah tidak pernah terjadi. Esoknya dan esoknya lagi, mereka bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Tidak terasa minggu ketiga hampir berakhir. Besok tempat belajar mereka akan pindah ke rumah Sakura.

POV Sakura.

Hari ini aku harus memberi Naruto les privat lagi. Sudah 3 minggu aku melakukan kegiatan ini. Aku senang karena aku bisa terus bersama dengan Sasuke.

Aku, Naruto, dan Sasuke tiba di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Silahkan masuk!" ujar Naruto riang.

Aku melangkah masuk ke kamar Naruto. Sekarang kamarnya sudah terasa familiar bagiku. Aku hapal dimana letak benda-benda di kamar Naruto. Sayang juga, besok tempat belajar kami akan pindah ke rumahku. Soalnya kamar Naruto itu nyaman juga walaupun sedikit berantakan. Dan wanginya... benar-benar khas kamar cowok.

"Sakura-sensei, mau minum apa?" kata Naruto. Sebenarnya ia canggung memanggilku sensei. Tapi itu terpaksa dia lakukan karena aku memaksanya. 'Sebenarnya untuk apa ya, aku memaksanya begitu? Apakah untuk menarik perhatiannya?' pikirku.

"Sa-ku-ra-sen-sei~~~!" seru Naruto. Mata birunya lurus menatap ke arahku, membuat pipiku dihiasi semburat merah muda. Dia kelihatan manis juga kalau dilihat dari dekat.

"Aku mau minum softdrink saja!" kataku, mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya. Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini?

Akhirnya les privat dimulai. Sekarang waktunya membahas pelajaran Biologi. Aku jago dalam pelajaran ini, makanya aku yang menjelaskan. Naruto memerhatikan penjelasanku. Ia tampaknya sungguh-sungguh ingin lulus. Semangat belajarnya meningkat drastis akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa ya?

Saat aku permisi untuk ke toilet sebentar, sekilas aku melihat raut wajah Sasuke. Ia kelihatan tersenyum tipis... sangat tipis, tapi aku jelas melihatnya.

Lalu, setelah menyelesaikan urusanku di toilet -sebenarnya aku memperbaiki dandananku, sedikit menepuki pipiku dengan bedak dan memoleskan lipgloss di bibirku-, aku berjalan ke arah kamar Naruto. Aku berpikir, untuk apa aku berdandan? Toh selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah memperhatikan apakah aku berdandan atau tidak. 'Jangan-jangan... karena Naruto? Eh? Kenapa aku harus berdandan untuknya sih? Ngaco! Pasti karena Sasuke kan?' pikirku meyakinkan diri.

Lalu aku mendengar suara samar-samar percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke. Seperti biasa, mereka saling mengejek dengan kata 'Teme' dan 'Dobe'. Sebenarnya aku sedikit iri dengan panggilan mereka itu. Sasuke tidak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan khusus. Yah, bukannya aku berharap Sasuke akan memanggilku 'Dobe' sih. Mana mau aku dipanggil seperti itu!

"Hei, Teme!" terdengar suara Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak menganggap kejadian 'itu' sama sekali ya?"

'Kejadian itu?' Aku berhenti berjalan, ingin mendengar percakapan mereka lebih jauh. Tapi kenapa aku jadi seperti penguntit gini ya? Ah, sudahlah.

"Kejadian yang mana?"

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh! Padahal 'kan peristiwa itu terjadinya masih seminggu yang lalu!" tukas Naruto.

'Seminggu yang lalu? Berarti saat aku tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan dengan Tsunade-sama?' pikirku.

"Aku…" kata Naruto lagi. Suaranya terdengar gugup.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas. Aku tidak mau membahasnya, Usuratonkachi."

"Kau itu ya!" kata Naruto gemas.

"Diam, Dobe," kata Sasuke.

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk. Saat itu, aku melihat pemandangan langka. Wajah pucat Sasuke berubah merah. Aku punya firasat kalau kejadian 'itu' pasti benar-benar peristiwa yang spesial sampai bisa membuat Sasuke merona begitu.

End of Sakura POV.

Esoknya, di rumah Sakura...

"Kita harus belajar lebih serius! Ujian tinggal seminggu lagi! Naruto juga sudah ada sedikit kemajuan. Ayo berjuang!" ujar Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Hei, apa maksudmu dengan 'sedikit kemajuan', Sakura?" cetus Naruto yang tidak diterima dikatai seperti itu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lupa ya? Panggil aku Sakura-sensei selama kita les privat, mengerti kau Uzumaki Naruto?" kata Sakura sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan seringaian yang membuat Naruto langsung berkata, "Baik…!"

Sasuke melihat kejadian itu sambil cemberut. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka kalau Sakura dekat-dekat dengan Naruto. Bukan karena cemburu pada Naruto, tapi karena…

'Cemburu pada Sakura? Hn. Kuakui mungkin iya.'

"Ayo mulai belajarnya," kata Sasuke ketus.

"Baiklah, ayo kita semangat!" kata Sakura.

'Hihihi, untung aku sudah membereskan kamarku. Ini kesempatan untuk memperlihatkan pada Sasuke kalau aku adalah gadis manis yang suka kebersihan. Tidak seperti si Naruto itu. Huh! …Tapi kenapa aku membandingkan diriku dengan Naruto ya? Seperti dia itu sainganku saja… Hah! Kenapa aku jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak?' kata inner Sakura. Ia kemudian memperhatikan Naruto yang kelihatan sedang bengong.

"Naruto, ayo jangan bengong saja! Perhatikan penjelasan Sasuke baik-baik!" bentak Sakura pada Naruto yang kelihatan sedikit melamun.

"Sakura… Maksudku, Sakura-sensei, kenapa membentakku begitu sih? Aku memperhatikan Sasu…err... maksudku, memperhatikan 'penjelasan' Sasuke kok!" kata Naruto salah tingkah.

"Huh. Aku mau ke luar dulu sebentar, rasanya aku perlu menghirup udara segar. Kepalaku agak sakit," gumam Sakura lalu beranjak pergi.

Setelah berada di luar, ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

'Kenapa ya si Naruto itu bisa-bisanya membuatku berpikir kalau dia adalah sainganku dalam mendapatkan Sasuke? Padahal dia kan cowok! Apa gara-gara obrolan mereka kemarin?' batin Sakura. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Peristiwa kemarin berputar-putar di kepalanya.

'Ada kejadian apa sih waktu aku tidak ada? Aku benar-benar penasaran~~~!'

Sementara itu, di kamar Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto saling terdiam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Teme…!"

"Hn?"

Kening Naruto berkerut. Ia menggembungkan pipinya tanda bahwa dia kesal.

"Kau benar-benar hobi ya berkata 'hn' 'hn' itu!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, membuat Naruto bertambah dongkol.

"Teme, tatap mataku!" kata Naruto. Tangannya meraih wajah Sasuke, mengarahkannya lurus dengan wajahnya.

"A-ada apa, Dobe?" jawab Sasuke. Mata onyx-nya terpaku pada mata safir Naruto. Ia sudah seperti orang dihipnotis, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kemana-mana lagi. Ia tenggelam dalam warna biru itu.

"Langsung saja ya! Aku suka padamu!" kata Naruto mantap. Ia tidak akan mundur lagi. Apalagi setelah ia memikirkannya masak-masak tadi malam.

FLASH BACK.

POV Naruto.

_Malam ini aku merasa gelisah karena tidak bisa tidur, padahal sudah jam dua belas malam. Tadi siang aku mencoba bertanya padanya tentang kejadian seminggu yang lalu, saat aku hampir saja menciumnya, tapi dia bilang tidak ingin membahasnya. Kenapa ya? Apa dia membenciku? Tapi, kalau memang membenciku, kenapa terus memberiku les privat?Dia itu memang tidak bisa dimengerti. Tapi aku suka pada sifatnya yang seperti itu._

_...!_

_Aku terperanjat menyadari apa yang kupikirkan barusan. Yah, ternyata aku memang belum terbiasa untuk jujur pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku menyukainya. Ya, aku menyukai pemuda bermata onyx itu. Uchiha Sasuke._

_Tiba-tiba aku berpikir tentang Sakura. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku terhadap Sakura? Bukankah dulu aku suka padanya?_

_Tunggu. Tadi aku bilang 'dulu'? Berarti 'sekarang' aku sudah menyukai orang lain._

_Benar. Aku sudah menyukai orang lain._

…

_Harus kuungkapkan! Terserah apa jawabannya. Tapi perasaanku harus segera kuungkapkan secepatnya, sebelum dia direbut oleh orang lain! Apalagi Sakura suka pada Sasuke. Bisa saja 'kan akhirnya Sasuke luluh dan menerima Sakura jadi pacarnya? Kemungkinan selalu ada. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi!_

_Sudah kuputuskan, besok akan kuungkapkan!_

_Setelah itu rasa gelisah yang kurasakan hilang dan perlahan akhirnya aku tertidur dengan pulas._

FLASH BACK END.

Kembali ke peristiwa 'penembakan' Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hah?" seru Sasuke, tidak percaya kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Matanya terbuka lebar, mulutnya menganga, hidungnya mengembang sampai-sampai ingusnya hampir jatuh. Siapa pun yang melihat pasti tidak menyangka kalau dia itu adalah si pangeran cool Sasuke Uchiha.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu, Teme?" kata Naruto tidak sabar. Sebenarnya dia gelisah menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia sangat takut Sasuke akan menolaknya.

"Hn… "

"Hn hn, apaan sih?"

"Hn… I-itu… A-aku…"

"Bicara yang jelas!"

"Iya…" kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Ia sudah seperti anak kecil saja.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kau milikku, Teme!" kata pemuda bermata biru langit itu ketika berhenti melonjak-lonjak. Wajah Sasuke memerah mendengar kata-kata dobe-nya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin melanjutkan yang waktu itu…" gumam Naruto.

"Ha?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Sasuke tidak melawan. Ia malah membalas pelukan dan ciuman Naruto dengan antusias. Tangan Naruto mulai bergerak dengan cepat membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai beralih mengincar leher Sasuke. Jantung mereka berdetak kencang. Nafas mereka pun jadi berat. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menghayati setiap sentuhan yang dilakukan Naruto dengan tangan dan bibirnya. Ketika Naruto mulai meraba bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke, tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras yang membahana sampai menembus tujuh lapis langit dan empat atmosfer.

"CUKUP SAMPAI DI SITU, NARUTO, SASUKE!"

Mereka terlonjak kaget sampai jantung mereka hampir saja keluar lewat mulut. Ternyata Sakura sudah ada di depan pintu dengan wajah merah padam.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI KAMAR SEORANG GADIS YANG MASIH MURNI HAH? SHANNARO…!" pekik Sakura sambil mengeluarkan death glare-nya yang paling mematikan.

"Hah? Sakura, sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" kata Naruto kaget, segera menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

"Sejak kau bergumam 'sudah lama aku ingin melanjutkan yang waktu itu'! Kalian ini ya, sampai tidak ingat kalian berada di mana! Keterlaluan sekali sih?"

"Sa-sakura…" kata Sasuke yang wajahnya pucat pasi sekaligus merah padam. Bayangkan saja sendiri gimana gajenya rona wajah Sasuke.

"Ternyata selama ini kalian pacaran ya? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sih? Aku kan jadi seperti orang bodoh!" ujar Sakura kesal.

"Ti-tidak. Kami baru saja jadian kok. Iya kan, Teme?" kata Naruto sambil menoleh pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, lalu mengancingkan kembali kemejanya.

"Benarkah? Baru hari ini?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Beneran! Baru sepuluh menit yang lalu malah!" kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V'.

POV Sakura

Yah, ternyata dua orang temanku ini sudah jadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Hatiku sakit. Entah karena patah hati pada Naruto atau Sasuke. Kemungkinan besar karena Naruto. Aku menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sedikit menyukai pemuda pirang yang berisik itu.

AAGHHH… Kenapa dua orang yang kusukai malah jadian sih? Malang sekali aku... Patah hati dua kali dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Mana mereka jadian di kamarku lagi! Takdir memang kejam…

...TBC...

Huahahaha... Sakura malang sekali ya? XD

Padahal dia termasuk chara favoritku lho! Tanpa dia, hubungan SasuNaruSaku ga seru! Ga ada yang teriak-teriak ala fujoshi juga selain Ino!

Author: pst... Sebenernya tadi waktu Sakura ngintip, jiwa fujoshi-nya bergejolak dengan hebat lho! Inner-nya juga udah teriak-teriak "GYAAAAA! KYAAAA!" dengan lebay plus gaje. Belom lagi dia hampir mimisan. Tapi tentu aja dia ga mau kamarnya terutama tempat tidurnya jadi 'korban' pasangan SasuNaru. Apalagi ceritanya dia kan suka ama mereka berdua... :p

Sakura: *ngeluarin death glare* Siapa kau berani-beraninya ngebuka rahasiaku?

Author: Ih... Semua orang juga udah tahu kali kalo kamu itu fujoshi! Buktinya kamu teriak kesenengan kan waktu Kishimoto-sensei ngegambar adegan hot-nya SaiSasu?

Sakura: *diam tanpa kata*

Author: Hahaha... Sudahlah, sesama fujoshi jangan saling mendahului! *ngaco*

Eh, ini masih akan berlanjut lho! Kemungkinan chapter depan adalah last chapter! Review!

Harus!

Kudu!

Wajib!

Mesti! XD

Caranya? Pasti udah tahu kan? Tinggal klik tombol ijo di bawah ini! ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: kalau aku adalah Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, aku akan bikin hints shonen-ai bertebaran di mana-mana! (atau sekarang juga udah bertebaran?)

Warning: shounen-ai, OOC, AU, gaje. **Don't like, don't read, ok****?**

Pairing : NaruSasuNaru, SakuSasu, SakuNaru, slight KakaIru

Rated : T+ (makasih buat sarannya, Uchiha Nata-chan :) )

Genre : Romance/Humor

A/N : ending-nya aneh... =.=;

Naruto POV.

Malam ini aku kembali gelisah. Tapi alasannya sama sekali berbeda dari kemarin.

Aku gelisah karena memikirkan apa yang baru saja kumulai dengan Sasuke. Aku bimbang apakah ini salah atau tidak. Bagi sebagian besar orang, mungkin jawabannya adalah salah. Bagaimanapun, kami ini sama-sama laki-laki. Tapi, ketika membayangkan mata onyx-nya itu, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku rela melakukan apa saja asal itu membuatnya bahagia. Aku rela dicemooh oleh orang-orang sekalipun. Mungkin kalimatku terdengar klise karena sudah jutaan kali disebut dalam film, novel, ataupun komik. Bahkan kalimatku bisa keluar dari mulut laki-laki gombal yang di otaknya hanya memikirkan taktik busuk untuk membuat cewek yang dia rayu bertekuk lutut. Tapi untuk hal satu ini, aku serius. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memberikan kata-kata gombal. Tapi apa boleh buat, ternyata hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa melukiskan perasaanku. Akh, aku mengutuk orang-orang brengsek yang membuat kata-kata indah itu jadi terasa murahan dan norak! Dasar!

Apa yang sedang dilakukan si Teme itu ya? Apa dia tidak bisa tidur sepertiku atau justru sudah tertidur pulas dari tadi?

'Aku yakin dia pasti tidak bisa tidur!' pikirku, tiba-tiba menjadi ge-er dan narsis membayangkan si teme itu nggak bisa tidur karena aku.

Aku cekikikan gaje, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur.

Rasanya aku memimpikan dia bilang 'Aku bisa tidur dengan pulas kok! Sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa pun tentangmu, Dobe!'

Lalu aku membalasnya, 'Dasar Teme! Tidak mau berterus terang…'

End of Naruto POV.

Sasuke POV.

Hhh… tidak bisa tidur.

Yang terbayang olehku hanya wajah dobe si usuratonkachi. Aku masih belum percaya ini semua benar-benar terjadi. Sekarang aku dan dia pacaran.

Mana cara dia mengungkapkan perasaannya sama sekali tidak manis, lagi! Tapi tetap saja, setidak manis apapun caranya, aku berdebar-debar kalau mengingatnya. Apalagi pasti aku akan teringat lanjutannya. Wajahku memerah. Rasanya aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhannya di kulitku.

Kalau saja waktu itu Sakura tidak datang, mungkin…

Aku menepis pikiran yang tidak-tidak dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Normal POV.

Esok paginya...

"Se... selamat pagi, Teme..." ujar Naruto gugup saat ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke di gerbang sekolah.

"Se... Selamat pagi..." jawab Sasuke tidak kalah gugupnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas dalam diam. Bahkan saat berganti sepatu di lokerpun, mereka tetap diam.

'Aduh... Kenapa aku jadi jaim gini sih? Padahal kami kan sekarang udah pacaran!' pikir mereka berdua berbarengan.

"Ano..." ucap mereka Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan. (lagi)

"Eh? Silahkan bicara duluan," kata Sasuke.

"Ehm... Aku cuma ingin bilang, walaupun sekarang kita pacaran, aku tidak ingin sikap kita berubah jadi jaim. Tetap seperti biasa saja. Ya?"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sebenarnya dia juga mau mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Hn."

"Hehehe... Ayo ke kelas!" ajak Naruto sambil memegang tangan Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya serta wajah merona Sasuke.

Siang itu, Sakura yang perasaannya masih campur aduk antara patah hati dan excited karena Sasuke dan Naruto sudah resmi pacaran, meminta supaya tempat les privat mereka pindah. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko harus makan hati melihat kemesraan Teme-Dobe itu. Tadi saja di sekolah mereka sudah berani berpegangan tangan, bagaimana dengan di kamarnya? Ia masih ingat dengan jelas detail-detail dari adegan yang menyerempet rated M kemarin.

"Kumohon, Sasuke-kun! Pindah saja ke rumah Naruto atau rumahmu! Yang penting jangan di rumahku!" pinta Sakura sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak mau," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, tajam, jelas, aktual, fokus, dan terpercaya.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun... Aku sudah bilang hal ini pada Naruto dan dia bilang itu terserah padamu. Lagipula itu kan kamarku!"

"Kubilang tidak mau."

"Sasuke-kun..."

Mata Sasuke yang dingin menatap tajam pada Sakura. Sakura tersentak mendapatkan tatapan sedingin itu dari Sasuke.

"Itu adalah tempat di mana aku dengan si Dobe jadian, jadi aku ingin terus belajar di situ sampai UN tiba. Setelah itu aku janji tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku lagi di kamarmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Me-mengerti..." ucap Sakura. Ia seolah tidak bisa menolak keinginan Sasuke.

Akhirnya dia pasrah saja. Sebuah keputusan yang agak salah sepertinya, karena dia tambah stress. Kalau saja dia memohon dengan lebih keras kepala lagi, mungkin dia tidak akan se-stress ini. Sekarang, setiap dia mau tidur, pasti akan teringat scene-scene romantis antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang terjadi di kamarnya.

Misalnya ketika ia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang berciuman dengan hanya ditutupi sebuah buku yang dipegang oleh Sasuke. Mereka seolah tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sakura yang ada di sana juga. Pepatah yang mengatakan kalau cinta bisa membuat orang lupa daratan itu memang benar adanya. Sebenarnya sih inner fujoshi Sakura senang-senang saja disuguhi pemandangan mesra itu, tapi bagaimanapun ia masih merasa menyesal dan patah hati karena dulu menolak Naruto...

Hari itu, setelah selesai les privat –yang sebagian besar diisi oleh 'kemesraan' Teme-Dobe dan kejengkelan Sakura yang melihatnya–, tiga orang itu menutup semua buku pelajaran yang ada di meja.

"Tidak terasa ya, besok kita sudah mau UN," gumam Naruto. Pernyataan itu hanya ditanggapi 'Hn' oleh Sasuke.

"Aku sekarang merasa sudah cukup siap untuk menghadapi UN! Terimakasih ya, atas bantuan kalian berdua. Apalagi kalian tidak meminta bayaran sama sekali…" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Sakura tersanjung dan terpaku melihat senyuman Naruto.

'Ah, aku-sial-sekali. Kenapa dulu aku menolaknya ya? Bodoh sekali deh! Kalau dari dulu aku menerima dia sebagai pacarku, pasti kejadiannya tidak akan begini. Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang~~~ Kenapa dulu aku sok jual mahal sih? Hiks…hiks… SHANNARO!,' batin Sakura dengan dramatis. Urat-urat bertonjolan di dahi dan tangannya. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal sekarang, Nona Sakura. Karena nasi terlanjur menjadi bubur ayam lezat yang ditaburi bawang goreng dan menggoda selera para pencinta bubur ayam seperti author... XD *ngaco*

UN dimulai. Setelah mendengarkan instruksi dari pengawas, yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru-sensei dan Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto mengambil soal ujian yang sudah tersedia. Dalam hati dia memohon, 'Ya Tuhan, tolonglah hamba-Mu ini. Jangan sampai soal ujiannya susah. Aku sudah belajar keras. Semoga usahaku tidak sia-sia!'

Setelah berdoa dengan takzim dan penuh penghayatan, Naruto memberanikan diri melihat soal itu. Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika membaliknya.

Dan…

Jeng jeng jeng...! (ala Termehek-mehek)

Ternyata soal ujian itu…

Susah minta ampun!

Naruto panik. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Tapi, setelah dilihat lebih teliti lagi, ternyata soal yang keluar adalah soal-soal yang dibahas dalam les privat! Rata-rata jenis soalnya sama, hanya angkanya saja yang beda. Dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Naruto. Ia ingat rumus-rumus untuk memecahkan soal itu. Narutopun memekik tertahan, 'Yes! Teme, kau tahu darimana kalau soal ini yang akan keluar? Wah, makasih Teme...!'

Dengan lancarnya Naruto pun mengerjakan ujian.

Sementara di ruangan lain, Sasuke mengerjakan soal itu dengan tenang. Tidak sampai dua puluh menit, ketika siswa lain masih mengerjakan soal nomor 5, ia bangkit dan menyerahkan lembar jawabannya pada pengawas.

"Sasuke, lagi-lagi kau yang paling pertama menyerahkan jawaban, ya? Kau memang jenius," kata Kakashi-sensei yang kebetulan sedang mengawas di ruang itu. Seperti biasa, tadi dia datang terlambat dengan alasan yang aneh-aneh. Masa dia bilang datang terlambat karena harus mengantarkan nenek-nenek ke tempat suaminya yang sudah terpisah selama 70 tahun? Benar-benar deh Kakashi-sensei ini… Kenapa tidak ikutan reality show aja sekalian?

Sasuke menanggapi dingin komentar gurunya ini dan terus berjalan menuju pintu.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Dobe-mu itu, Sasuke? Sudah sampai tahap mana?" kata Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum jahil.

Langkah Sasuke langsung terhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi-sensei dengan tatapan tajam, lalu melirik Iruka-sensei yang juga jadi pengawas di ruangan ini.

"Kalian sendiri, aku dengar kalian sudah sampai tahap C ya?" Sasuke menyeringai dan seluruh kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

Kakashi-sensei mengeluarkan death glare-nya pada Sasuke, sedangkan Iruka-sensei pada seluruh murid yang ada di ruangan.

"Diam!" kata mereka berdua kompak.

"Wah, kompak sekali ya kalian ini… Apa kalau malam tiba kalian juga sekompak ini?" kata Sasuke, yang hampir membuat seluruh kelas tertawa lagi, tapi tidak jadi gara-gara keburu di death glare sama Kakashi-sensei. Bagaimanapun, dia itu guru yang berbahaya. Kalau sudah marah, tidak terbayangkan bagaimana hukuman yang akan dia berikan.

"Sasuke, kau boleh keluar. Jangan bikin keributan di sini!" ujar Kakashi-sensei kesal.

Sasuke melancarkan tatapan 'siapa-yang-mulai-duluan', lalu keluar dari ruang ujian itu. Dia penasaran ingin melihat Dobe tersayangnya mengerjakan ujian.

'Si Dobe itu, dia bisa tidak ya?'

Setelah Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan, Sakura masih terdiam di bangkunya. Setelah 'hiburan gratis' tadi, ia tampak berkeringat memandangi deretan soal yang ada di depannya. Sudah dua puluh lima menit berlalu dan ia belum menjawab satu pun soal. Padahal biasanya dalam waktu segitu ia sudah selesai mengerjakan seperempat soal.

'Shannaro! Ini semua gara-gara mereka berdua! Naruto dan Sasuke itu! Gara-gara mereka aku jadi tidak konsen belajar! Gara-gara 'kemesraan' yang mereka lakukan di kamarku itu! Aku jadi merasa terbebani setiap berada di kamarku sendiri! Ilmu yang kupelajari selama berbulan-bulan juga dengan mudahnya luntur dalam waktu seminggu! Benar-benar tidak adil…! *#$!*%#$!'

Setelah puas memaki Naruto dan Sasuke -dalam hati tentunya- ia pun memutuskan untuk mengerjakan soal di hadapannya. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh ilmu yang dimilikinya –yang sebagian besar telah luntur– ia berusaha mengerjakan soal itu, walau dengan hati tidak yakin kalau jawabannya benar.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya UN selesai dan tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan. Di saat seperti itu, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang mengobrol di kamar Naruto. Waktu itu hari sedang hujan dan sudah sore.

"Teme, entah kenapa aku punya firasat baik kalau aku akan lulus!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Walau Sasuke hanya manjawab 'Hn', tapi sebenarnya dia senang melihat wajah ceria Naruto.

"Tapi Sakura akhir-akhir ini kelihatan murung ya? Dia juga bilang tidak yakin dengan hasilnya. Tumben sekali dia tidak pede," lanjut Naruto sambil makan potato chips. Dia baru saja makan 3 cup ramen instant dan potato chips itu adalah snack penutupnya.

"Dobe, aku ingin tanya sesuatu…" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Apha (apa)?" tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah potato chips yang ia suapkan banyak-banyak sampai mulutnya penuh.

"Sebenarnya di antara kita, siapa yang jadi seme dan siapa yang jadi uke sih?"

"Uhuk!"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Naruto tersedak. Ia terbatuk-batuk sambil memegang tenggorokannya. Kelihatannya potato chips itu benar-benar membuat Naruto menderita. Ia terus terbatuk-batuk tidak karuan. Sasuke menyodorkannya segelas air yang langsung diminum oleh Naruto. Ia juga menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto. Setelah kondisinya agak mendingan, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Teme, jangan tanyakan hal seperti itu saat aku sedang makan dong! Bisa-bisa aku mati tersedak tadi!" gerutu Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Mata safir Naruto menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Sebuah tatapan yang memancarkan perasaan yang mendalam terhadap apapun atau siapapun yang jadi objeknya.

Naruto bergerak mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia memberikan kecupan hangat di bibirnya yang beraroma mint. Sasuke membalasnya dengan lembut. Kemudian Naruto melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tidak penting siapa yang jadi seme atau uke, Teme," kata Naruto.

"Tapi… Nanti gimana dong?" kata Sasuke.

"Ha? Nanti?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"I-itu… Nanti kalau kita…" wajah Sasuke memerah, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tik... Tik... Tik... (bunyi detik jarum jam)

Mata biru langit Naruto membelalak dramatis. Wajahnya kini semerah wajah Sasuke. Otaknya berputar cepat, menayangkan kilatan-kilatan yang berkelebat, yang menampilkan dua sosok pemuda yang sudah tidak asing lagi, yang satu berambut pirang dan satunya lagi hitam dengan model pantat ayam. Seprai yang berantakan dan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh kedua orang yang sedang memadu kasih itu membuat suasana sensual sangat terasa.

Wajah Naruto memerah. Kali ini benar-benar merah seperti kepiting yang direbus 40 hari 40 malam dengan air kembang tujuh rupa. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, berusaha menepis bayangan-bayangan itu. Tapi, ketika melihat Sasuke, dia seperti tersugesti untuk mewujudkan bayangannya menjadi nyata.

Dan …

"Sasuke, gantian aja seme-ukenya! Ayo!" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai penuh hasrat dengan semangat membara. Ditariknya Sasuke ke tempat tidurnya.

"Eh... Tunggu dulu... hmmp..."

Tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Sasuke, Naruto langsung menciuminya dengan membabi-buta. Sasuke panik tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa menghadapi Naruto yang begitu bersemangat. Sepertinya untuk ronde satu ini dia yang harus jadi uke. Tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk membalas Naruto di ronde-ronde selanjutnya. Akhirnya terdengarlah suara-suara aneh yang bisa membuat seluruh fujoshi penggemar SasuNaruSasu merinding disko sambil teriak-teriak histeris saking excitednya.

Kalian tahu kan apa yang terjadi? ;)

**FIN**

Hahaha…… XD

Akhirnya tamat juga. Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang udah mau review! Yang cuma baca juga makasih! Maaf ya kalo alurnya kecepetan dan endingnya ga memuaskan. Gomen… m(_ _)m Namanya juga masih junior… (nyari2 alasan XD) *digeplak*

Kan di atas udah dibilangin kalo ending-nya aneh. Oh iya, ceritanya mereka bertiga ini sekelas, tapi beda ruangan ujian karena nomer absennya jauh. Naruto di ruang 11, Sasuke ama Sakura di ruang 12. Tau ah gelap. Dibilang maksa emang maksa sih... Endingnya juga gaje sangat...TT_TT *pundung di pojokan sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah*

Btw, buat kalian readers ato authors yang akan menghadapi UN 2010, ganbatte!

Ayo kita berjuang sama-sama! Keluarkan semangat masa muda! (^^)b *Cling!* (suara gigi dan mata yang bersinar ala guru Gai dan Lee) ;)

Review please!


End file.
